Roleta Russa
by ScarletMask
Summary: Um meio alternativo e sombrio de como Vampira conheceu Gambit.


Parecia que haviam se passado meses desde que ela havia chegado ali.

Naquela sala enorme, vazia, assustadoramente metálica.

Sozinha?

Ha! Ela queria.

Não, ela nunca estava sozinha.

_Eles _estavam sempre com ela, ameaçando-a, assustando-a, sussurrando palavras de ódio em sua mente, na sua cabeça, ecoando em seus ouvidos, sobre como ela era uma ladra, uma assassina, uma _vampira. _

E, é claro, não eram _apenas_ eles. Graydon Creed, o presidente dos Amigos da Humanidade jamais deixaria sozinha uma _mutante_ tão perigosa quanto ela.

Era por isso que aqueles homens estavam ali, óculos escuros, roupas tão negras quanto seus corações, armados até os dentes, _sempre_ em volta dela, vigiando-a, _sempre. _

_Sempre..._

**A luz forte machucou meus olhos quando eles entraram na sala. **Eu me encolhi instintivamente. Sempre que eles entravam na minha cela, algo de ruim acontecia.

-Vamos indo _Vampira. _– O homem cuspiu meu nome, desdém caindo das palavras. – Hora de brincar – Ele disse com um sorriso diabólico. Eu senti meu coração apertar.

Eles me arrastaram pelos corredores até outra sala, vazia exceto por uma mesa no centro e duas cadeiras. Em uma das cadeiras sentava um homem, de costas para mim. Ele não se virou quando a porta se fechou.

Eu dei a volta na mesa para sentar em frente á ele. Ele levantou os olhos pra mim; eu não pude deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Os olhos dele- Pretos, com íris vermelhas- estavam grudados em mim. Eu estava me sentindo, de certo jeito, presa em algum tipo de transe;

Todo meu desespero, minha angústia, aquela escuridão horrível que me cercava desde que eu percebera que os X-men não iam vir, tudo havia sido... abafado. Era como se ele tivesse usado seus olhos para pegar todos esses sentimentos, colocar em uma caixinha mínima e chutar a caixinha para o canto mais escuro da minha mente, como se para fazer espaço para seu estranho poder sobre mim.

Eu só voltei á realidade quando um dos 'guardas' colocou uma arma na mesa, entre nós. Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou a arma e girou o tambor, sua face ilegível.

Enterrei minhas unhas nos meus lábios quando percebi o que iríamos fazer.

**Take a breath,  
Take it deep.**

Eu respirei fundo, tentando conter um arrepio.

.  
**'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.**

**-**Se acalme _petite._- Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. Sua voz era baixa e rouca, e apesar da situação desesperadora em que nos encontrávamos, eu não pude conter um arrepio muito diferente quando o sotaque Cajun dele acariciou meus ouvidos. –Se for jogar, vai jogar de verdade. Não pode ser fraca. – Ele puxou o gatilho.

**Take the gun and count to three.  
Im sweating now,  
Moving slow,**  
**No time to think. My turn to go**

Eu observei quando ele baixou a arma até a mesa. Minhas palmas estavam suando, meus movimentos pareciam estar em câmera lenta.

Mas eu não tinha tempo pra pensar. Era minha vez.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.**

Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ver meu coração batendo freneticamente no meu peito.

**I was terrified but I couldn't leave I know that I must pass this test**

_**Eu estava aterrorizada mas eu não podia ir embora, eu sei que tenho que passar esse teste. **_

**So, just pull the trigger**

**Então, só puxe o gatilho. **

Eu coloquei a arma de volta no meio da mesa.

**Say a prayer to yourself **  
**He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'**

Eu comecei a rezar baixinho; Eu nunca havia sido exatamente uma garota religiosa, mas me acalmou um pouco. Já era minha vez de novo. Minha mão estava tremendo.

-Feche os olhos.- Ele disse pegando minha mão – Ás vezes ajuda. – Eu senti o puxão familiar dos meus poderes e retirei minha mão rapidamente. Uma pequena porção dos pensamentos dele estavam na minha cabeça; Ele estava pensando sobre mim, estava imaginando o que eu tinha feito pra acabar num lugar assim. Ele estava se perguntando como seria a minha voz.

Ele estava lembrando de todas as vezes que o haviam forçado a fazer esse jogo.

_**Então eu tenho um pensamento assustador, **_

_**Que ele está aqui- significa que ele nunca perdeu**_

_**And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost**_

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test.  
**

Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir meu coração tentando desesperadamente pular pra fora do meu peito. Eu cerrei os dentes e fechei os olhos como ele disse.

**So, just pull my trigger  
**  
Eu levei a arma até a minha cabeça.

**As my life flashes before my eyes**  
**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**

Eu sei como isso soa cliché, mas eu realmente vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos.

Mama morrendo, eu beijando Cody, Cody em coma, Papai me chutando de casa, aqueles meses que eu morei nas ruas, quando Mística e Sina me adotaram, quando eu fugi da Irmandade, quando me juntei aos X-men, quando eu fui capturada, tudo, até o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez.

**So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life**

Eu pensei em todos que morreram jogando com ele, sem nome, sem uma chance de dizer adeus.

Mas agora era tarde demais- tarde demais para pensar sobre a minha vida.

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.**

Meu coração acelerou de novo.

- Qual o seu nome? – Eu já sabia, é claro, mas, eu não sei bem porque, eu queria que _ele_ me dissesse. Eu não entendia essa vontade súbita -Eu mal o conhecia- Mas eu simplesmente precisava.

**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no**

Ele me olhou. Não, ele me perscrutou. Eu estava aterrorizada. Ele podia sentir.

-É Gambit pra eles – Ele indicou o vidro na parede onde os 'Amigos da Humanidade' estavam nos observando. – mas você vai se lembrar de mim como Remy _chére. _

**I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test**

Eu sabia que eu nunca mais iria vê-lo, não importava quando o tiro disparasse. Era surpreendente como esse pensamento doía. Não era lógico. _Eu nem o conhecia. _Então porque pensar no future próximo- próximo demais- fazia meu coração parecer que tinha sido esfaqueado de novo, e de novo, e de novo?

O medo me consumia; era isso.

-Meu nome é Vampira. – Eu disse, observando-o pegar a arma das minhas mãos e pressioná-la em sua têmpora. – Anna. – Eu adicionei. Eu nunca havia dito meu verdadeiro nome á ninguém.

**So, just pull the trigger**

Ele sorriu. Todo seu rosto se iluminou. De repente, ele era muito mais bonito.

Ele puxou o gatilho; meu coração foi arrancado do meu peito.

* * *

_Então aí está, traduzidinha, triste, eu sei, maas... reviews? please? =)_


End file.
